As such a type of molded package, it has been conventionally proposed a molded package that includes a metal lead frame, an IC chip mounted on a first surface of the lead frame, and a molded resin encapsulating the lead frame together with the IC chip while exposing a second surface of the lead frame from the molded resin (for example, see patent literature 1).
This type of the molded package generally realizes a thermal conduction with an external member, such as a printed board, by connecting the second surface of the lead frame exposing from the molded resin to the external member through an insulating heat dissipation sheet. This conventional configuration enables the molded package to detect the temperature of the external member and to dissipate heat generated from the IC chip to the external member.